The subject matter disclosed herein relates to sensor supply tubes and, more particularly, to debris resistant supply tubes for pressure sensing devices.
Environmental control systems (ECS) are utilized on various types of aircraft for several purposes, such as in cooling systems for the aircraft. Components of the ECS may be utilized to remove heat from various aircraft lubrication and electrical systems and/or may be used to condition aircraft cabin air. The cabin air conditioner includes one or more cabin air compressors (CACs) which compress air entering the system, from an outside source or from a ram air system. The compressed air is delivered to an environmental control system to bring it to a desired temperature then delivered to the aircraft cabin. After passing through the cabin, the air is typically exhausted to the outside. The CACs are typically driven by air-cooled electric motors, which are cooled by a flow of cooling air typically drawn by the ram air system.
Performance characteristics of the CAC are related to, among other factors, pressures within an outlet of the CAC. As such, a pressure sensor is typically mounted within a sensor port at the CAC outlet in order to measure fluid pressures therein. The accuracy of this pressure sensor may be negatively affected by debris flowing through the CAC outlet.